The Future's Just Begun on the Darkside of the Sun
by A Little Red Bird
Summary: Just a oneshot I wrote for a friend who is a MAJOR Gustav fan : plz r


**The Future's Just Begun On The Darkside of the Sun**

_Summer P.O.V._

The decision to leave Alabama and come to Germany for college hadn't been hard. It all helped my twin sister Anna had come with me. We had been to Germany for a year when the first opportunity arose to see Tokio Hotel.

"Summer, please?" Anna begged.

"Fine, sure, okay." I had agreed. The time for the concert came, and we were about as ready as we could get. I had my black shirt, denim skirt, and black leggings put with my black boots. We had both used Morgan's "Myth" eye shadow from Hot Topic; yes, the Volturi eye shadow. Morgan had a black Tokio Hotel symbol baby doll tee with a denim jacket, matching ripped denim skirt with silver leggings, and black lace-up platform boots. My hair was up in chopsticks at the back of my head. Anna's hair was down and straight, falling to her waist. The phone rang, and I answered it cautiously. "Hallo?"

"Yes, is this Summer or Anna Waver?"

"This is Summer. Who is this?"

"This is Gustav Schafer from Tokio Hotel. You and your sister won back stage passes and a limo to and from the concert in the recent concert!"

I stood in shock.

"One moment. I think you need to talk to my sister. Anna!" I called and held my hand over the receiver.

"What? Oh, yea, I was supposed to get that. Love you, Sis?" Seeing my angry and shocked face, she ran over and grabbed the receiver.

"Hallo? Really? OK! Thanks, Gustav. What?" She left the room, so I couldn't hear the rest. When had Anna entered us in this little "concert" thing?

"OK! Thanks! Bye!" She walked back in the room. "The limo's downstairs, and the driver has the passes! Let's go!" She grabbed her purse and stood at the door waiting. "Coming, Sis?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

.::Tokio-Hotel::..:: Tokio-Hotel::..:: Tokio-Hotel::..:: Tokio-Hotel::..:: Tokio-Hotel::.

WE pulled up to the venue about 30 minutes before the concert started. The driver, who we learned was Tobi, opened the door that led backstage. He led us through the black hallways lit with fluorescents. We passed by doors labeled "Manager," "Equipment Manager," and "Storage" until we reached an unmarked door. Tobi knocked 3 times and a voice came from inside.

"Ja?" It sounded like Bill.

"Who is it?" That sounded like Georg.

"Tobi. I have the girls with me," he responded.

"Hallelujah!" Tom yelled and clapped his hands together. The only voice without a reaction was Gustav, and that was the only one I wanted to hear. Butterflies suddenly started darting around in my stomach, and it felt like someone had wrapped a steel chain around my chest, and I couldn't breathe. Anna noticed my anxiety and squeezed my hand for support. I felt a little better knowing my sister was here. Tobi opened the door and ushered us inside. There they were, in all their rockstar glory: Bill's jet black mohawk and black eyeliner, Tom's black cornrows and the famous smirk that had made so many girls (including Anna) go weak at the knees, Georg's perfectly straight hair and nonchalant look, and — last — my perfect angel Gustav, with his usual cap and drumsticks in his hands. He looked up shyly and met my eyes of for a brief second, then cast them back down. He was drop dead adorable.

"I'm Anna, and this is my sister Summer."

"Hey!" I smiled and waved. They stood up, and Gustav shifted his drumsticks to his right hand.

"I'm Bill." Bill stepped forward to shake our hands.

"I'm Tom." Tom was next as Bill took a step back.

"Georg." He smiled.

"Gustav," he muttered. He kept his eyes down until he lifted them fractionally to meet mine. He squeezed my hand, smiled, and walked back to the couch.

"Sit," Bill gestured to the 2 chairs across from the band.

"Thanks," we said as we settled down.

"So, where are you 2 from?" Bill asked.

"Alabama," Anna answered.

"Interesting." Tom winked.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..:: Tokio-Hotel::..:: Tokio-Hotel::..:: Tokio-Hotel::..:: Tokio-Hotel::.

About 20 minutes later, a man we assumed as Jost knocked on the door.

"Ja?" The boys called as soon as we had composed ourselves from all the laughing that had just taken place.

"Five minutes," he said as he popped his head through the door.

"Do you want Tobi to go ahead and take you out there so you can be sure to get first row standing room?" Bill asked.

Neither of us wanted to, but we both said, "Sure." I didn't want to leave Gustav, but I had known in would happen. We both managed to pull Happy faces, but Tom (whom Anna had fallen hopelessly for) saw straight through the facade.

"Tobi will come get you after the show," he laughed. Our faces released, and the smiles were a little more real this time.

"Here, let us help you up." Bill and Georg arose and walked over. Instead of reaching for our hands, though, they placed their hands on either side of our heads and pushed back. Before we knew what happened, we were on our backs on the floor. Bill and Georg ran out of the room laughing while Tom and Gustav jumped off the couch and ran to make sure we were okay. Gustav bent down, picked me up, and set me on the couch. He then ran over and righted the chair. He quickly ran back and crouched in front of me. I put my head down, and about 5 seconds later felt a finger under my chin raising my head. My eyes came up last, and the first thing I saw was a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes gazing intently yet questioningly, as if asking if I was hurt, into my own.

"I'll kill them later," he breathed lightly on my face. Somebody had been chewing gum…

"But then, half of Tokio Hotel would be dead," I tried to catch my breath.

"True. Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm not hurt."

"Good." He kissed my forehead softly. The warmth of his soft lips on my cool skin shocked me. I brought his face down to mine and kissed him with as much passion as I dared to kiss a rock star. We heard a small "ahem" coming from Morgan and Tom's direction. We reluctantly broke apart and stood up. Tobi came through the door waiting for me and Anna. We held hands to the door, and I realized Anna and Tom were doing the same.

"We'll meet after the show." He promised as he kissed me one more time before I went out to stand as the luckiest girl in the world among a throng of rabid fangirls dying to be me, they just didn't know it....

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::

"Summer! Anna! Ready?" Tobi came out from a door in the stage.

"Yeah..." I was standing in shock. Everything had been beautiful, if you can call a rock concert beautiful. We followed Tobi about as far as the curtains before Tom and Gustav jumped at us.

"Hey!" Gustav said as he gave me a huge bear hug.

"Hey." I sighed into his chest. He laughed a little.

"Ready to go?" I simply nodded. He put his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed back, allowing him a full overview. I humphed and slumped in protest. He pulled me back to him. "Better?" He asked teasingly.

"Um hm." I buried myself further.

"Ahem! Let's go people, the city..." We were interrupted by Bill.

"And girls!" And Georg.

"Await!" They shouted together. We laughed and left.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::

"Goodnight, Gustav. Thanks for an amazing night."

"Goodnight, Summer." He smiled, then kissed me softly.

Later that night, I tried to sleep, but sleep wouldn't, no couldn't come.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::

I woke up around twelve a.m, but I laid in bed with my eyes closed and basked in the amazingness of last night. After about five minutes, the act got old, and I got up. I looked around the room for my favorite sweatshirt, when I saw the answering machine beeping. 'That's odd,' I thought to myself as I pushed the button.

"Summer? It's Gustav. Um, I don't know how to say this, other than to the point. I'm having to leave on short notice to Mexico City. I'm at the airport now, and my plane leaves in two hours. I'm so sorry, I'll always remember you. I love you." The message played through and I felt the tears come. I checked the phone, and saw the message had been left fifteen minutes ago. I heard a heart-wrenching scream from Anna's room and she ran in the door crying and hugged me. We held each other, it was obvious Anna had gotten the same message from Tom. Then, I had an idea.

"I have an idea." I stood bolt upright.

"What?" She looked up.

"We go with them. We'll meet them in Mexico City."

"Think it can work?" She asked hopefully.

"I hope so, I really hope so."

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::

Thirty minutes later, our flights were arranged, our stuff halfway packed, and we were about to be in Mexico City in about eighteen hours.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::

After the concert, we got in line for the signing. The line moved slowly, but we finally made it to the front. His head was down until I lifted it up.

"Boo." I said softly. His face lit up, and he went around the table as fast as Edward Cullen, if not faster. Gustav swept me up in his arms and spun me around. I was finally truly happy.

.::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::..::Tokio-Hotel::

_2 years later_

"I do." Gustav smiled.

"I do." I smiled back. And we lived happily ever after.

**A.N. This is a Christmas story I wrote 4 a Gustav lover (Elise). Plz, review, I wanna know what you thought :)(: MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM ALABAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
